Haruka Kanata
Haruka Kanata is the twenty-eighth ending theme for the Bleach anime. It is used from Episode 330 to 342. As a tribute to the 10 years of Bleach, the cinematic accompanying the song tells the story in the earlier arcs of the show, with a different cinematic in each episode, excluding the scenes from the non-canon filler arcs. Track List #Haruka Kanata #Yorukaze Drive #Itsuwari no Sekai (Live Version) #Clover (Live Version) #Hello (Live Version) Video Lyrics Rōmaji= Miagete ita no wa hyakukakkei no sora Mainasu hyakudo no surechigau shisen ni itetsuku shinzou nigirishimeta te wa Giragira asebande ita Amakute nigai konkurito no machi de Haruka kananta tooku no sora e Tonde yukeru bokura no koe wa Takaku takaku doko made mo tooku e todokete Kono machi ni afureru egoisuto no ruru Omotai kusari ni tsunagareta teashi Sore de mo bokura wa hikizurarenai you ni Mogakitsuzukete iru n da Korosanaide kimi no kotae o Boku wa mienai furi shinai yo Kakusanaide sono te no naka ni aru omoi o Ayatsurareta yuganda sekai de Sakende miseru boku dake no koe de Haruka kanata bokura no asu wa Dare mo shiranai dare mo kesenai Fukaku tsuyoku tsukisasaru omoi o shinjite |-| English= When I gazed up, I saw a hectagon-shaped sky. Your eyes, as cold as 100 degrees below zero, failed to notice me, So I gripped my freezing heart tightly in my hands, Which were already glittering with sweat, In this town constructed with sweet and bitter concrete. Into the far distance, towards the faraway sky, Our menatz will be able to be fly away. It'll rise higher and reach anywhere, no matter how far. This town is filled with rules of the egoists. My hands and feet are tied down by these heavy chains. Yet, because I don't want to be dragged by others, I'm still struggling hard to free myself. Do not erase your answers, For I will not pretend not to notice. Do not hide those thoughts in your hands. In this twisted world where others have command over me, I'll show you what I can do, by screaming in my own voice. In the far distance is our future, Which nobody else knows and nobody else can erase. Believe in this thought that's pricking us deeply and powerfully. Characters Ichigo Kurosaki The characters in the twenty-eighth ending theme animation featuring Ichigo Kurosaki, in order of appearance, are: Renji Abarai The characters in the twenty-eighth ending theme animation featuring Renji Abarai, in order of appearance, are: Uryū Ishida The characters in the twenty-eighth ending theme animation featuring Uryū Ishida, in order of appearance, are: Byakuya Kuchiki The characters in the twenty-eighth ending theme animation featuring Byakuya Kuchiki, in order of appearance, are: Shinji Hirako The characters in the twenty-eighth ending theme animation featuring Shinji Hirako, in order of appearance, are: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez The characters in the twenty-eighth ending theme animation featuring Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, in order of appearance, are: Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck The characters in the twenty-eighth ending theme animation featuring Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, in order of appearance, are: Kenpachi Zaraki The characters in the twenty-eighth ending theme animation featuring Kenpachi Zaraki, in order of appearance, are: Kisuke Urahara The characters in the twenty-eighth ending theme animation featuring Kisuke Urahara, in order of appearance, are: Ulquiorra Cifer The characters in the twentry-eighth ending theme animation featuring Ulquiorra Cifer, in order of appearance, are: Gin Ichimaru The characters in the twenty-eighth ending theme animation featuring Gin Ichimaru, in order of appearance, are: Sōsuke Aizen The characters in the twenty-eighth ending theme animation featuring Sōsuke Aizen, in order of appearance, are: Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki The characters in twenty-eighth ending them animation featuring Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki, in order of appearance, are: Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending